


Café au Love

by jirijiri



Series: OiSuga Weekend 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, OiSuga Weekend 2018, Pining, at least it's kinda a coffee shop au, but it's a happy end i promise, it's definitely there along the way, makki and iwachan are really there for three sentences if not more, there's some sadness along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirijiri/pseuds/jirijiri
Summary: It's all about the coffee, Oikawa wants to believe.About the coffee and not a blob of silver hair and warm-brown eyes.oisuga weekend 2018:april 27: forest / supernatural /coffee shop au





	Café au Love

**Author's Note:**

> please never ever allow me titling my own works again.
> 
> thanks in advance.

It’s all about the coffee - Oikawa declares when Hanamaki bugs him _yet again_ about his impromptu daydreaming in the corner of the little coffee shop near to their school.

It’s all about that deliciously made café au lait, that Oikawa picks up every single morning before school, _and_ afternoon, on the way home.

It’s all about that, he tries to defend his dignity and ignore the knowing smirk on Hanamaki’s lips.

It’s all about that.

That, and not the chocolate-brown eyes shaded with pride and mischief that Oikawa more often than not notices through the windows of the little shop. The coffee, not the silver strands of hair that seem to glow in the light of the setting sun as he passes the little shop, accompanied with his friends.

Oikawa is more than certain about that.

“I don’t even know him,” he states once with a small shrug, turning around on his heel to face Hanamaki.

“That’s a lie,” comes the reply almost immediately.

Oikawa attempts to stare at his friend disapprovingly, but feels the heat creeping up onto his cheeks. Hanamaki grins victoriously.

 

 

 

 

It’s later, when Oikawa finally sighs and turns to Hanamaki again, at the gates of the other’s house. His coffee is long gone, the lingering taste of it is the only reminder on Oikawa’s lips.

“Yeah, our schools played against each other, like what, two times? Out of those two times our eyes met once. I _do not_ know him, Makki.”

“And what exactly stops you from getting to know him, huh?”

He’s right. Oikawa knows.

It’s only his pride what holds him back from admitting it and taking a step forward.

 

 

 

 

Third time’s a charm, they tend to say; Oikawa huffs out a laugh-like sound, a rarely genuine occasion, when the match between Karasuno and Johzenji ends, and the members of Karasuno gather around to celebrate their victory.

He sees the silver blob of hair here and there as he hops and jumps around, congratulating to the successful fight and giving affectionate, encouraging words to his teammates to the upcoming battle against Seijou.

Oikawa hears Hanamaki snickering behind him as Iwaizumi pokes fun of him spacing out at the same time. The rest of the team laughs at the mocking their captain receives and the half-hearted fight he attempts to put up against Iwaizumi.  
“Why can’t you be like him, huh,” Oikawa mumbles. “Refreshing like that-”

“Stop pining, concentrate rather.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi just smirks. Oikawa hates that smirk.

 

 

 

 

They lose by hairbreadth.

It hurts more than if they lost by a dozen of points, it’s a pain that’d linger around and poke its head at the worst possible times.

The tears sting in the corner of his eyes as he leaves the court alongside his teammates, fists balled up, nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

Oikawa tries to stay collected through all this.

He doesn’t let his guards down until the team parts at the usual corner of a side walk, just a block or two away from his favourite coffee shop. He allows himself to smile a little, a bitter tug of the corner of his lips.

Oikawa isn’t sure how long he’s been standing there in silence before he feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns around slowly, only to meet a pair of brown eyes and a soft, reassuring smile.

“Hey, I know it’s rather an inconvenient timing, but… Would you like to drink a coffee with me?”

Oikawa doesn’t know if tears are really rolling down on his cheeks or if it’s just his imagination playing with him.

“Sure, why not,” he replies slowly with a nod.

Sugawara’s smile grows bigger.

_Oikawa suddenly feels at ease._

**Author's Note:**

> my works being beta read? never heard of her.


End file.
